J & B
by JazzyO
Summary: Après quelques difficultés Bella part se ressourcer. Mais quand elle revient, beaucoup de choses ont changé.


**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête. JELLA bien sûr!**

**Bonne lecture ;) On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

- J'en peux plus Jay! criais-je avec force.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bee? demande-t-il avec son air blasé.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui fais une crise, il à l'habitude, mais la j'ai pris ma décision.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, à moi? Oh mais moi je vais bien, enfin dans la mesure du possible. Mais regarde toi bordel! T'es là complètement défoncé et t'arrives même pas à faire le focus sur la moindre chose. J'en ai marre. Que tu te soules, au début j'ai compris, que tu commences à coucher à gauche et à droite, je peux l'admettre mais que tu te drogues H 24 ça je sature. Tu te fais du mal, c'est pas la fin du monde putain, admet le!

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là? interroge-t-il.

- Ca fait 7 ans que je te connais Jasper et on a passé des supers bons moments toi et moi, jusqu'à i ans. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent couramment les accidents. Je sais que ce que je dis doit te faire du mal mais tu dois l'entendre. T'es pas tout seul dans cette merde, et je t'ai aidé, du mieux que je pouvais, j'ai fait une croix sur ma vie pour toi. Merde, j'ai 20 ans et j'ai jamais profité de quoi que ce soit. T'es mon meilleur ami et j'étais prête à sacrifier ma vie pour te remettre d'aplomb mais ce que tu fais la, non! Ca je veux pas le cautionner. Tu me fais du mal à moi aussi. Et j'en ai marre, je pars Jay! Je veux plus être là pour te ramasser à la sortie de boîte ou pour te reconduire chez toi quand t'es trop défoncé pour quitter la maison de l'une de tes salopes. J'en ai assez vu. Je sais pas si t'es encore assez lucide pour comprendre, mais je vais vivre ma vie ailleurs. Je serais toujours là pour toi et tu le sais, si t'as un problème tu peux m'appeler mais pas pour des conneries. Trouve toi un autre pigeon pour ça. Je reviendrais quand tu iras mieux. Je t'adore Jay, j'espère que tu me reviendras. finis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

- Tu me laisses? réagit-il finalement.

- J'ai le droit de profiter moi aussi Jay. dis-je doucement. Et on se reverra quand la vie ira mieux pour toi. Je ne t'oublies pas je te le jure. En attendant, appelle moi quand tu veux.

J'ouvre la porte de son appartement et pars avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à dire. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Je suis Bella et j'ai 20 ans. Je connais Jasper depuis que j'ai 13 ans, il en avait 16 lui à l'époque. Il m'a tiré des ennuis et on ne s'est plus jamais quittés après ça. On est très vite devenus complices et on se disait tout sur tout. Lorsqu'il a eu 19 ans il a eu un accident de voiture avec ses parents. Les deux sont morts sur le coup et il est le seul à s'en être tiré. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, du moins je m'en fais une idée. Mais il faut remonter la pente, et j'ai tout fait pour l'aider. Mais je n'ai pas eu les effets escomptés. A la place j'ai pu assister, impuissante, à la détérioration de son état physique et mental. Il se fait du mal, je sais pas ce qu'il essaye de faire mais c'est clair que ce n'est pas la solution. Ca fait 4 ans que je supporte ça et aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus. Alors depuis quelques temps j'ai cherché autre chose pour moi. Et puisqu'il ne veut pas m'écouter, je m'en vais. Peut-être que ça lui donnera un électrochoc et qu'il se réveillera enfin. En attendant moi, je vais profiter de ma jeunesse. Alors je sors de son immeuble et prend ma voiture pleinement chargée de valises. Direction l'aéroport, je prends l'avion qui me mènera en Europe.

3 ans plus tard

- Allo?

- **Salut Bella!**

- Jasper, comment tu vas?

- **Bien, bien. Je voulais te dire que tu pouvais revenir, si tu le désirais.**

- Tu as décroché? Tu t'es enfin sorti de tout ça?

- **Oui, ça y est. Et t'as dit que quand j'irais mieux tu reviendrais. Je t'annonce que tu peux revenir si c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites.**

- T'es fou, bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Je vais direct réserver un billet d'avion. dis-je avec enthousiasme.

- **Ta bonne humeur fait plaisir à entendre, ça m'avait manqué.**

- Ca ne dépendait que de toi. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu n'as jamais répondu.

- **C'était difficile, et je voulais que tu sois fière de moi.**

- Je le suis. Tu m'a énormément manqué toi aussi. Il me tarde de te revoir.

- **Moi aussi si tu savais.**

*_Raccroche Jazz on doit y aller!* annonce une voix féminine derrière lui._

_- _**Je dois y aller Bella. Appelle moi quand tu seras de retour.**

- Promis, à plus tard.

*_Ouh ça va chauffer!* déclare une autre voix masculine._

- **Je t'aime Bella.**

*_Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi?* enrage la voix féminine._

- Je sais.

Je raccroche sur cette dernière parole. Ca n'a jamais gêné Jasper de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Moi je n'y arrive pas. Tout simplement parce que je l'aime vraiment et que ça me ferait trop de mal de lui dire et qu'il ne l'accepte pas.

Je vais donc directement m'acheter un billet d'avion pour demain voire pour ce soir. Je rentre enfin chez moi, j'avoue que j'avais attendu ce moment avec impatience. J'ai vécu de très belles choses ici. Et aussi des choses plutôt flippantes voire extravagantes. Du domaine de l'impossible, mais j'ai rencontré des personnes géniales. Et je sais que je pourrais revenir ici quand je le voudrais, je serais toujours bien accueillie. Je prépare donc mes valises en deux temps trois mouvements.

Le lendemain

Je viens enfin d'arriver à Forks, ma ville natale. Sous le climat pluvieux, comme je m'en serais douté. Le taxi me dépose devant la maison de ma mère. Je sais pas trop comment elle va réagir. En même temps je m'en fous. J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais et elle n'a jamais eu son mot à dire. Je pense qu'elle a bien compris que plus elle m'interdisait les choses, plus je voulais faire de conneries. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas changé ma chambre en salle de gym ou autre connerie de cet acabit. Ma mère est une femme bizarre. Je ne tiens absolument pas d'elle. Plutôt de mon père, mais ils ont divorcés et je ne vois mon père que rarement. Il vit dans la réserve Quileute et je ne vais jamais là-bas.

J'entre dans la maison, valises aux bras.

- Salut maman! criais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

- Ah te revoilà toi! Ca fait plaisir de te voir, tu as l'air en forme. m'acceuille-t-elle.

On pourrait croire au premier abord qu'elle est désintéressée, mais c'est tout le contraire. Elle essaie juste de ne pas empiéter sur mon territoire comme je lui ai recommandé maintes fois dans ma jeunesse.

- Ah! C'était génial! L'Europe c'est super! Puis il y fait beau au moins. Mais Jay a appelé et il va mieux, alors me revoilà.

- Ok je suis contente de te voir. Tu veux que je t'aide à monter tes affaires? demande-t-elle.

- Ouais je veux bien, j'ai un tas de valises et je ne suis pas sûre que le chauffeur veuille dormir ici. rigolais-je.

Elle m'aide alors à sortir mes affaires et à les monter dans ma chambre. Une fois cela fait, elle m'annonce qu'elle va préparer à manger. S'il y a bien une chose que je suis contente de retrouver c'est la cuisine de ma mère. Pendant ce temps, j'envoie un message à Jay en lui disant que je suis enfin arrivée. Il me répond en me disant qu'il passera après le repas, pour que j'ai le temps de me ré acclimater.

Je range donc mes affaires à leur place et descends dans la salle à manger. J'ai pris mon avion hier soir vers 20 heures et je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi. Je suis affamée!

Une fois le repas englouti ma mère me dit qu'elle va au cinéma ce soir, pour une soirée entre filles. De nouveau seule, je monte dans ma chambre et me repose sur mon lit en attendant l'arrivée de Jasper. Je suis réveillée par quelques coups frappés à la porte de ma chambre. Je sais que c'est lui.

- Entre! dis-je.

Il entre dans la chambre, ferme la porte et allume la lumière.

- Salut Bella! dit-il joyeusement.

Je me retourne et le voit enfin depuis 3 ans. Mais ce que je vois me choque. Il a changé. Sa peau est pâle et ses yeux sont d'un orangé étrange. Je m'énerve direct.

- Putain! Mais dis moi que c'est pas vrai!

- Hey calme toi! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demande-t-il inquiet.

- Je pars 3 ans pour que tu puisses enfin te sortir de tes problèmes et toi pendant ce temps t'as juste trouver le moyen de te foutre un peu plus dans la merde! m'exaspérais-je.

- Mais de quoi tu parles? s'énerve-t-il.

- De toi et de ta putain de nouvelle condition! criais-je.

- Je vois pas. nie-t-il.

- Dis moi tu me l'aurais dit si je ne l'avais pas déjà su? demandais-je à mon tour.

- Tu m'explique s'il te plaît? s'impatiente-t-il.

- Ah c'est à moi de m'expliquer. Bien! J'ai croisé tes cousins en Italie, ou devrais-je dire tes rois. finis-je par admettre.

Il me regarde, choqué pas ma révélation.

- Tu as...il se coupe.

- Rencontré les Volturis, ouais! Je reviens ici et toi t'es un putain de vampire!

- C'est pas un putain de vampire! crache une fille en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Excuse moi mais je crois pas t'avoir inviter à rentrer. T'es qui d'abord? je demande toujours autant énervée.

- Alice Cullen. Sa femme. avoue-t-elle.

- En plus t'es marié? m'étouffais-je.

Il hoche simplement la tête. Moi je suis soufflée sous le coup de l'émotion. J'en reviens pas, il me l'a jamais dit. Un truc pareil ça se dit à sa meilleure amie non? Et moi qui l'aime désespérément depuis tout ce temps. Putain je fais une belle conne.

- Barrez-vous! dis-je doucement.

- Mais Bella, laisse moi...commence-t-il.

- Quoi, le temps d'expliquer? Je veux pas savoir. Je veux que vous partiez, tous les deux. Et que vous ne reveniez surtout pas. dis-je toujours avec un calme plat.

- Bella, s'il te plaît. supplie-t-il.

- Va-t-en Jasper, ne me fais pas le répéter.

Je me recouche sur mon lit et attend qu'il daigne enfin partir. Une fois cela fait je pleure à chaudes larmes. J'appelle mon confident depuis 2 ans. Ironie du sort la personne en question est un vampire. Mais il m'a sauvé alors...

- **Je suis au Texas fillette, rejoins moi quand tu veux.**

- A plus vieux.

Sa capacité m'étonnera toujours. Peter est un vampire qui a dans les 160 ans, d'ou le fait que je l'appelle vieux et que lui m'appelle fillette. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la mise quand j'étais chez les Volturis. C'est aussi lui qui a été mon guide à travers l'Europe par la suite. Il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, ce qui explique notre très courte conversation téléphonique. Mais c'est comme ça, Peter sait des choses. Comme là il a su que j'avais besoin de lui. Comment il le sait? Je ne sais pas, il ne sait pas, personne ne sait. Mais c'est rudement pratique. Je prépare direct une valise et sors prendre mon pick-up. J'ai envie de conduire un peu pour changer. Mais j'ai à peine charger ma valise dans le coffre que Jasper m'interpelle.

- Ne pars pas!

- Comment tu sais? Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

- Alice voit le futur.

- Bien, en voila un don pratique. Elle aurait du prévoir ma réaction de tout à l'heure, ça m'aurait éviter de revenir ici pour rien. Tu ne m'empêchera pas de partir Jasper et tu le sais.

- Tu vas au Texas.

- Rejoindre un ami, oui.

- Un ami?

- Que tu ne connais pas. L'interrogatoire est fini?

- Bella je t'en prie, écoute moi au moins.

- Je m'en fous Jasper, j'ai cru en toi. C'est fini maintenant. Tu as choisi de ne rien me dire, très bien. Laisse moi juste partir. Je voudrais pas te mettre en colère, je risquerais d'en pâtir et j'ai vraiment pas envie de ça.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Bella?

- Un tas de choses Jasper. Et moi j'ai voulu t'en parler, mais tu n'as jamais fait un geste vers moi. Sûrement trop occupé avec ta femme ou je ne sais quoi. Toi tu ne changeras plus mais moi je fais partie de ces gens qui changent. Et ce que j'ai vécu m'a fait changé. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Peut-être qu'avec le temps...

Je le contourne et vais m'assoir dans la cabine de mon 4x4.

- Je vais au Texas, peut-être que mon ami arrivera à me convaincre de quelque chose. En attendant, oublie moi comme tu l'as fait ces 3 dernières années.

- Tu ne veux même pas essayer de m'écouter! s'énerve-t-il.

- Ca fait 10 ans que je te connais et ça fait 7 ans que tu m'ignores. Continue encore un peu. Le temps n'a plus d'importance pour toi.

Je démarre, lui jette un denier regard et pars sans un au revoir.

Le lendemain matin j'arrive au Texas, dans la demeure de mon ami.

- Bella, ça faisait longtemps! dit-il ironiquement en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Que veux-tu Peter, tu me manquais tellement! dis-je sur le même ton.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? me demande-t-il alors qu'il nous dirige vers le salon.

- Jay est un putain de vampire! je sors de but en blanc.

- Hey fillette, crache pas sur les vampires comme ça.

- Désolée, mais putain, tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien! 7 ans que je me tue pour lui et lui...merde aucun effort!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

- Je sais pas.

- Quoi tu n'as pas pris le temps de l'écouter?

- Non, j'avais trop les nerfs.

- Bien, heureusement que je me suis renseigné pour toi.

- T'as fait ça? demandais-je étonnée.

- Ouais parce que figure toi, que là où t'habites ils sont tout un clan. Je pouvais décemment pas te laisser partir sans mener mon enquête.

- Le grand détective Peter! rigolais-je.

- Ne te moque pas, demi-portion.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

- Ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont 7. Je sais aussi de source sûre que leur chef faisait partie des Volturis dans le passé. Mais il les a quittés parce qu'il n'aimait pas leur façon de faire. Figure toi que ces vampires bouffent du sang animal! C'est bizarre hein!

- Ouais comme tu dis. Quoi d'autre?

- Ben pas grand chose sinon que Jasper est sa dernière création et que ce clan se considère comme une famille. Il paraît aussi qu'ils étaient tous mourants avant que le chef les mordent.

- T'es sérieux là?

- On ne peut plus sérieux même. Sauf Alice, apparemment elle est arrivée toute seule comme ça.

- Ca veut dire que Jasper était mourant? Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit? m'interrogeais-je à voix haute.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne lui a pas laissé le temps de le faire...propose Peter.

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi papy! Je pouvais pas deviner.

- Tu regrettes? demande-t-il.

- Non pas vraiment, il ne m'a rien dit.

- Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut dire et tu le sais. Toi même tu es menacée pour ça.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Mais il ne m'a rien dit non plus à propos de son mariage.

- Il est marié? s'étonne Peter.

- Ouais, à cette fameuse Alice Cullen qui voit dans le futur.

- Intéressant...

- Non c'est pas intéressant du tout! C'est nul!

- Elle lui a peut-être sauvé la vie.

- Je m'en bats les couilles!...

- Langage fillette! me coupe Peter en rigolant. Ca l'amuse toujours de me voir énervée. Il m'a dit un jour que c'était comme un lionceau qui apprenait à rugir, mignon au possible et pas menaçant pour un sou.

- J'ai passé 4 foutues années de ma vie à faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas un déchet et à faire attention à lui comme à un gosse. Elle, elle arrive la bouche en cœur et il l'épouse. Putain de vie!

- T'avais qu'à lui dire que tu l'aimais avant de partir.

- Facile à dire.

- Ok il est marié, mais est-ce que c'est sa compagne?

- Oh excuse moi Petey, je me suis pas arrêté pour le lui demander! dis-je sarcastique.

- Dans ce cas...il semble réfléchir. Ahah! J'ai tout un plan qui me vient! sourit-il avec un air menaçant.

- Tu me fais peur vieux! Prend pas cet air diabolique avec moi. dis-je.

- Bella, c'est la chance de ta vie! s'exclame-t-il.

- La chance de ma vie, la chance de ma vie? ...Est-ce que tu dérailles Peter? Je crois que tu vas bientôt craquer, je me disais bien qu'un vampire de 160 balais commencerait à péter les plombs à un moment ou un autre. Ca existe une sorte de toubib pour vampire fou?

- C'est toi qui est folle crevette! Ecoute ce que j'ai à te proposer. dit-il toujours plein d'enthousiasme.

- Je t'écoute Petey.

- T'es menacée par les Volturis, ils veulent ta transformation...

- Je ne les rejoindrais pas! je le coupe aussitôt.

- Laisse moi finir, c'que t'es malpolie, c'est incroyable la jeunesse aujourd'hui! Je disais donc, soit tu crèves, soit tu te transforme. Une fois que tu seras transformée, tu n'auras plus le problème Volturis sur le dos, ce qui est super. Ensuite ça te laisse le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les Cullen, et de voir si Alice est effectivement l'âme sœur de Jay ou non. Si c'est non, mon instinct me dit que c'est le cas, tu as une chance.

- Oh hé! On n'est pas au pays des Bisounours là, je sais pas où t'as vu que les choses étaient aussi simples. dis-je pour le ramener sur Terre.

- Il suffit de le vouloir fillette! dit-il avec un sourire.

- T'as zappé un truc dans ton histoire, je veux pas devenir un vampire.

- Oh bien tu préfères crever. Les Volturis te tueront, tu le sais comme moi. Mais avant ils essayeront de te convaincre et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

- Ouais...des heures et des heures de torture.

- Oh non ce ne sera pas des heures, mais des jours, voire des semaines ou des mois! Et quand tu auras perdu la tête ils te feront peut-être l'honneur de te tuer. Mais ils sont malins et ils te feront accepter avant.

- T'es pas encourageant comme type! râlais-je.

- Tu déconnes, je t'ai donné un plan en or! s'écrie-t-il.

- Certes oui, mais comment peux-tu être sûr que les Volturis ne viendront pas me chercher?

- Oh c'est simple, tu resteras avec moi et ils ne trouveront plus jamais ta trace. Tu sais que j'échappe à leur traqueur. explique-t-il.

- Qui a dit que je voulais passer l'éternité avec toi?

- Allez, je sais que t'en rêves! rigole-t-il.

- Même pas dans mes rêves les plus fous vieux! je rigole à mon tour.

Finalement il se pourrait que son plan soit une bonne idée. En tout cas c'est la seule porte qui s'ouvre à moi. Et de toute façon c'est inévitable, je veux pas mourir en subissant mille et une tortures. D'ailleurs je veux pas mourir du tout, je suis encore bien trop jeune.

- Ok Petey, tu penses être en mesure de me transformer? je lui demande.

- Ca doit pouvoir se faire, après une bonne chasse, histoire que je ne te vide pas de ton sang. m'apprend-il.

- Bien! Je serais donc un vampire avant la fin de la semaine. annonçais-je.

- Ca à l'air de te réjouir. se moque-t-il.

- Tu peux pas savoir... Mais c'est la seule solution et en plus je ne veux pas donner satisfaction à ces pourritures italiennes.

- Bien dit la gamine! lance Peter avec joie.

- Y en a au moins un qui est content! dis-je pour moi, même si je sais qu'il m'entend.

Ca va être bizarre et je vais devoir me faire à l'idée de vivre avec Peter. Mais je crois que je peux m'y faire. D'abord parce qu'on a été un petit moment ensemble chez les Volturis, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Sans parler que les conditions seront définitivement meilleures. Et puis Peter est un gars facile à vivre, il ne se prend pas la tête et profite de tout. Voila pourquoi la fin de mon séjour en Europe a été aussi génial. On pourrait qualifier Peter de vampire joyeux. Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une vie toute rose avant ça, il a fait les guerres du Sud et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit c'était pas une partie de plaisir. Alors je suis contente qu'il puisse profiter de la vie aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'a écouté? demande-t-il.

- Tu disais quelque chose? dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

- Ouais, est-ce que demain te paraît bien pour la transformation ou tu as une date fétiche?

- On est quand demain? je demande.

- Le 13 mai. T'es peut-être superstitieuse...

- Non je le suis pas, et puis de toute façon je vais mourir demain, je vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. déclarais-je.

- Ta bonne humeur est toujours une satisfaction... s'amuse-t-il.

- La tienne est communicative, on fera avec. répondis-je. Bon je vais me pieuter, j'ai conduit toute la nuit et j'ai à peine dormi dans l'avion. dis-je en bâillant.

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. me lance-t-il.

Je le suis dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers.

- C'est un vrai hôtel ta baraque. dis-je en sachant que je vais sûrement me perdre quelques fois là dedans.

- J'aime les grandes choses. admet-il simplement.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, non seulement tu dors pas, en plus tu manges pas, tu vas pas aux chiottes et t'es même pas obligé de te laver...c'est un peu inutile tout ça non? interrogeais-je.

- J'aime le confort. Je ne dors pas, mais j'aime me coucher sur un lit, je ne mange pas mais...ouais la cuisine sert à rien et les toilettes non plus, en revanche j'adore me prélasser sous une douche. énonce-t-il.

- T'es bizarre quand même. dis-je en rigolant.

- Pas du tout, je suis civilisé. dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Son air sérieux, que je suis peu habituée à voir, me fait littéralement explosé de rire. Et, que ça fait du bien de relâcher la pression!

- Enfin un rire, ça m'avait manqué je dois dire!

- Les occasions sont rares. expliquais-je.

- Pas avec moi, fillette, pas avec moi. dit-il et je sais que c'est vrai. Après tout, il est le vampire joyeux.

- Allez repose toi bien gamine! dit il en m'ouvrant une porte.

Je le remercie et entre dans la pièce. Je regarde vite fait autour de moi, juste assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que la pièce fait bien 70m² et je m'écroule sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie. Demain, ma vie prendra un autre tournant, et je dois être bien reposée pour cela.

Le lendemain Peter vient me réveiller et m'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit.

- Il y a une chose que je comprends pas Petey. dis-je en engouffrant une tartine.

- Dis moi tout.

- J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit et je me suis repassé les trois conversations que j'ai eu avec lui, il ne m'a jamais appelé Bee. lui dis-je.

- Et donc? demande-t-il.

- Donc ce n'est pas normal, depuis que l'on est amis lui et moi, il ne m'appelait Bella que lorsque ça n'allait pas. Or, ces trois fois là il n'a fait que ça. C'est pas normal j'te dis.

- Je peux peut-être l'expliquer. Lorsque tu deviens vampire, tu perds la plupart de tes souvenirs à moins de t'y accrocher de toutes tes forces. Il se peut qu'il ait oublié cette partie la. raconte-t-il.

- Mouais. Tu me dis ça que maintenant toi? Genre tu vas me transformer et j'aurais pu tout oublier mais tu me préviens pas. lui demandais-je.

- Ca m'était sorti de l'esprit. claironne-t-il.

- T'es un vampire, y a rien qui te sort de l'esprit. dis-je.

- Je ne peux quand même pas penser à tout. Et puis au pire j'aurais pu tout te rappeler moi. Enfin bref ce n'est pas grave. J'ai chassé ce matin et je suis prêt à te bouffer l'humaine. rigole-t-il.

- Parfait. Je vois que cette situation t'amuse.

- Tout m'amuse! continue-t-il. Allez prépare toi, je te dis à dans 3 jours.

- Il est fou ce vampire je vous le dis moi, je vais peut-être te faire consulter... Aaaaaahhhh!

Je crie lorsque ses dents entame ma peau et qu'il commence à injecter son venin dans mon sang. Ok il m'avait prévenu que ça faisait mal mais je crois que j'aurais préféré subir des années de torture chez les Volturis plutôt que ça. Nom de Dieu, c'est pas croyable comment ça fait mal! Mon corps est en feu et je perds la notion des choses. Je ne sens plus mon corps, comme si je ne pouvais plus bouger. Pourtant je sens chaque flamme lécher mes membres un à un. La douleur est horrible et je hurle aussi fort que je peux, jusqu'à m'arracher les cordes vocales. Lorsque la douleur atteint un seuil tel que je ne peux plus hurler je commence à me passer en tête tous les souvenirs de ces dernières années pour ne pas les oublier. Non, moi je ne veux pas oublier que mon ami je l'appelle Jay et que lui m'appelle Bee, parce que c'est un truc à nous et que j'y tiens. Je m'y accroche alors désespérément. Je serre les dents lorsque le feu quitte mes extrémités pour se concentrer dans mon cœur. Finalement je crois que je préfère mourir. Je hurle! Par pitié Peter, tue moi! Fais quelque chose! Je sais que t'es là à me regarder alors fais ce que je te dis et mets un terme à tout ça bordel! Je continue de crier sans même savoir si ces mots franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres. C'est impossible à dire, j'ignore depuis combien de temps je brûle. Je crois juste que c'est en train de se calmer. Je m'efforce à tout ressentir pour ne rien oublier. Je ne perds pas pied, je ne laisse pas la place à mon subconscient. Je reste éveillée, je crois, tout ce temps là. Et quelle libération lorsque mon cœur, dans un silence à tout rompre, effectue son dernier battement, me faisant courber le dos de manière désarticulée.

- Bella, enfin! murmure mon ami.

- Et voila comment je suis morte à 23 ans. dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

- Alors, comment tu trouves? me demande Peter.

- Waw! C'est impressionnant, j'y vois...clair! Mais Petey dis-moi t'es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. dis-je quand mes yeux s'arrêtent sur lui.

- Ah, tu me vois enfin tel que je suis! fanfaronne-t-il.

- Bon, je suis comment? interrogeais-je.

- Epoustouflante, vraiment! admet-il.

- J'espère bien ne pas avoir souffert tout ce temps là pour rien! m'exclamais-je. J'ai les crocs.

- Viens je t'emmène chasser! s'écrie-t-il tout content.

Les mois qui suivent, Peter m'apprend les bases du vampirisme. La chasse, la traque, et le fait de m'habituer à mes sens surdéveloppés. Il m'apprend à ne pas sauter sur tous les humains pour les vider de leur sang. On court souvent ensemble dans la forêt, parce que j'adore ça et que lui adore me voir contente. On se bat, pour rigoler et pour que j'apprenne à gérer ma nouvelle force. J'ai d'ailleurs cassé quelques pièces de la maison. Peter me les fait reconstruire à vitesse humaine pour que je m'habitue. Bref je subis un entraînement de nouveau-né en bonne et due forme. Puis finalement Peter m'apprend à me défendre et à me battre. Parce qu'il juge que dans le monde où nous vivons c'est indispensable.

Je n'ai pas encore rencontré d'autres vampires depuis ma transformation, et j'avoue que ça me stresse un peu. Je suis habituée à Peter parce qu'il a toujours été là mais quelque fois, lorsqu'il s'énerve par exemple, mon instinct me dit de fuir. Il m'a expliqué que c'était normal, que je reconnaissais le fait qu'il était plus vieux que moi, plus expérimenté aussi et que donc par instinct je préfère fuir que chercher à attaquer. Mais j'ignore quelle réaction je pourrais avoir face à un inconnu.

Ca fait maintenant 4 mois que je suis un vampire, pas que ça me plaise mais je n'ai pas le choix. Peter a fait parvenir une lettre aux Volturis en leur annonçant mon...changement. Ils doivent se réjouir, ces salauds! Aujourd'hui je pars retrouver Jay, avec l'aide de Peter nous allons à la découverte de la vérité. Savoir pourquoi il a été changé, pourquoi il a épousé Alice et est-ce qu'elle est réellement son âme sœur? Tout un programme.

Je sens que nos retrouvailles vont être pour le moins...difficiles. Je lui ai fait un scandale parce que c'était un vampire, je me casse sur un coup de tête et je me pointe 4 mois plus tard avec les yeux rouges. Je me demande vraiment comment ça va se passer, je crains le pire. Mais voyons le bon côté, je suis solide maintenant, il ne peut pas me faire de mal.

- Arrête donc de secouer la tête dans tous les sens, tu me donne le tournis. me répète Peter pour la énième fois.

Nous sommes en voiture et nous rapprochons de plus en plus du lieu fatidique: Forks.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir le tournis vieux! le contrais-je.

- N'empêche j'ai jamais vu un vampire aussi stressé que toi.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, il va me détester, oh oui je le sens! Il va me haïr! dis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Hé c'est moi qui sait les choses ici, pas toi. Aurais-tu un pouvoir dont tu ne m'aurais rien dit?

- Pas que je sache Petey.

- Allez calme toi crevette, je suis sûr qu'il sera content de te voir. me rassure mon ami.

Je ne dis rien et me terre au fond de mon siège en fermant les yeux. Le plan prévu est qu'il me laisse aux alentours de chez moi et que lui aille observer les Cullen pour voir comment ils vivent, vérifier leur nombre et apprendre quelques petites choses sur eux. Je n'ai rien contre ça, au contraire ça me laisse un peu de répit avant de voir Jasper et c'est pas plus mal. Je vais au fond du jardin de la maison de ma mère, entre un peu dans la forêt et reste là, cachée, à réfléchir sur la meilleure manière d'introduire les choses. Il va m'en vouloir je le sais, je l'ai traité comme un chien alors qu'il venait à peine de m'être rendu. Je suis partie sans même un au revoir. Mais ça m'a fait du mal de le voir comme ça. Lorsque je suis partie en Europe, mon souhait le plus cher était que Jay s'en sorte puis qu'il finisse par trouver un bon boulot et avoir une belle vie. Il a tout ruiné, j'ignore comment mais mon souhait ne s'est certainement pas réalisé. Oui il s'en est sorti, si on veut. Au fond il n'avait pas le choix puisque les vampires ne consomment ni drogue ni alcool. La question est comment est-il devenu un vampire? Est-ce que c'est elle? Alice Cullen.

Je suis peut-être partie trop longtemps, peut-être que si j'étais resté là il s'en serait finalement sorti et n'aurait pas eu besoin de devenir un être froid et mort. Si j'étais resté là je n'aurais pas eu besoin, moi non plus, de devenir ce monstre. Mais je n'aurais pas rencontré Peter non plus. Alors je n'arrive pas vraiment à regretter. Peter est important pour moi, il m'a sauvé. Mais je veux lui donner toute l'amitié que j'ai à lui offrir. Je veux qu'il puisse revivre, qu'il se construise une belle vie lui aussi. Il le mérite plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous après ce qu'il a vécu. Peter est mon ami, mais il est comme un frère pour moi et dès aujourd'hui je me fais la promesse de veiller sur lui comme il veille sur moi.

Après ces quelques résolutions, je vais faire un tour dans la forêt pour penser à autre chose. C'est la que ma vision se brouille et que je vois des choses qui ne se trouvent pourtant pas devant mes yeux. Je vois une grande villa blanche et quelques belles voitures garées devant. Puis plus rien, ma vue revient et la forêt apparaît de nouveau devant mes yeux. Bizarre, d'où est-ce que ça vient? Comment même ais-je pu voir quelque chose qui ne se trouve pas devant mes yeux? Je réfléchis la dessus un certain temps. Je m'enfonce toujours plus dans la forêt silencieuse. Les animaux autour de moi, ont peur de ma présence et ne m'approchent pas. C'est bien la première fois que je vais en forêt et que je suis la créature la plus dangereuse des lieux. Ceci me rappelle le fait que je sois devenue un monstre pour ne pas être pourchassée toute ma vie. Le soleil se couche quand je sors enfin de mes pensées. Je retourne près de la maison, où doit me retrouver Peter.

- Alors? je demande en m'approchant de lui.

- Je me suis fait choppé. avoue-t-il de but en blanc.

- Quoi mais comment c'est possible? Merde t'es un guerrier entraîné et en plus tu n'as pas d'odeur! râlais-je.

- Ouais sauf qu'on a oublié de prendre en compte la voyante. répond-il simplement.

- Et merde. Bon du coup qu'est-ce que t'as pu faire ressortir de tout ça?

- Ils sont bien 7, les parents: Carlisle et Esmée et les 5 autres qu'ils considèrent comme leurs gosses. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et ton Jasper. Ils vivent dans une grande villa blanche au milieu des bois et ils ont genre chacun une voiture de luxe.

- Ouais j'ai vu ça. dis-je distraitement.

- Comment ça? interroge-t-il surpris.

- Ah ouais j'étais dans la forêt quand mes yeux ont commencés à me montrer ce qui n'était pas devant moi. J'ai vu la villa blanche et les bagnoles. Ne me demandent pas comment parce que je n'en sais rien. expliquais-je.

- Un don? s'informe-t-il.

- Peut-être. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec eux?

- Ben quand j'ai dit mon nom Jasper m'a littéralement sauter dessus. Mais tu me connais je suis un peu sensible aux approches rapides. Bref il se pourrait qu'il se soit manger un mur.

- T'as frapper Jay? m'écriais-je.

- Non, je lui ai juste appris à voler. répond-il en se marrant.

- Petey, t'es incorrigible! rigolais-je à mon tour.

- Bon pour la suite on a discuté et tout ça. Finalement Edward a su que t'étais là aussi.

- Comment il a su?

- Il lit dans les pensées.

- Une famille de surdoués? demandais-je blasée.

- On pourrait croire. C'est surtout un sacré atout face aux Volturis si tu veux mon avis. dit-il emballé.

- Tu penses vraiment à tout. déclarais-je.

- Que veux-tu...

- Tu as dit que j'étais un vampire? demandais-je.

- Non je te laisse leur faire la surprise. Tu y vas quand? me demande Peter.

- J'en sais rien vieux, je me sens pas prête à affronter sa colère. avouais-je.

- Je crois qu'il ne l'était pas non plus quand il a subi la tienne l'autre fois. dit-il.

- Il s'en ai sûrement remis depuis 4 mois.

- Je suis pas sûr, ou alors ce mec souffre en permanence. Remarque il est empathe aussi...ça doit pas aider.

J'aimerais que Peter comprenne à quel point Jay est important pour moi. Je me repasse dans la tête les bons que nous avons passés ensemble. Avant l'accident. Je soupire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demande Peter affolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Petey?

- J'ai vu...j'au vu ton...passé! bégaye-t-il.

- Non j'ai vu mon passé. dis-je.

- Mais je l'ai vu aussi. Vous étiez humains et jeunes et vous vous amusiez bien. Vous étiez proches et complices. Comment j'ai pu voir ça? s'excite-t-il.

- J'en sais rien moi! m'exclamais-je.

- Je suis sûre que ça vient de toi. Tu communiques des images.

- Comment je peux faire ça? interrogeais-je étonnée.

- Un don fillette, un don. Oh oui je sais. Tu es télépathe. Un peu comme cet Edward. Sauf que lui ne communique pas ses pensées, il entend juste celle des autres. Toi tu peux voir dans la tête des gens mais en plus tu peux introduire tes propres images. C'est génial! Tu entends mes pensées ou pas?

- Non vieux j'entends pas tes pensées.

- Attend j'essaye quelque chose.

Il se détourne de moi et fais quelques pas. Je le regarde faire quand mon champ de vision change. Je suis en Italie, dans le château des Volturis.

- Ok, j'ai vu ça! T'aurais pu choisir mieux, mais j'ai vu. T'as éclairci le mystère?

- Oh ouais! C'est simple en fait, il me suffit de penser à toi et visionner des images dans ma tête pour qu'elles te viennent à toi aussi. J'imagine que c'est pareil de ton côté, tu dois penser à la personne à qui tu veux faire voir quelque chose.

- C'est...cool et...bizarre aussi. conclus-je.

- Tu devrais t'entraîner, je suis sûre que tu peux aller plus loin que ça et entendre les pensées. claironne mon ami.

- Calme toi vieux, tu vas faire une syncope! rigolais-je.

- Pfff c'est pas drôle! bougonne-t-il. M'en fous Carlisle est bien plus vieux que moi!

- C'est pas le moment pour s'entraîner, je suis trop stressée. Si on allait chasser plutôt? demandais-je avec entrain.

- Ah là tu me parles! Allons-y. s'exclame-t-il tout joyeux.

C'est ainsi que nous partons en direction de Port Angeles. Forks étant ma ville natale, je connais beaucoup de monde et je ne pourrais me résoudre à tuer quelqu'un ici. Sans compter que mon père est shérif ici et ça m'emmerderait de lui mettre un tel meurtre sur les bras. Ce serait un dossier jamais résolu et il n'en dormirait pas de la nuit. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais je sais qu'il est très dévoué dans son travail. Pas besoin de lui en rajouter.

Arrivés à Port Angeles, Peter et moi trouvons chacun une cible. Lorsque nous avons fini, nous avons la surprise de voir se dresser devant nous une Alice furibonde et un vampire blond au regard sérieux.

- Alice, Carlisle. les salue Peter.

Je fais un vague signe de tête.

- Comment osez vous? s'écrie la voyante.

- Quoi? m'insurgeais-je directement.

- Alice, calme toi. la reprend l'autre vampire avec sérénité.

- Quel est le problème? demanda Peter avec tact.

- Vous bouffez des humains! trancha-t-elle.

- Hey devine! On est des vampires! dis-je avec sarcasme.

- Il existe un autre moyen. tente Carlisle.

- Oui les animaux, je sais. Mais non merci. Ecoutez je suis pas venue là pour obtenir votre approbation sur quoi que ce soit. Je vis ma vie, point barre. Sachez en plus de ça que Peter et moi ne chassons que les délinquants sexuels et autres criminels de la société. CQFD: je sauve le monde!

- Hey fillette, tu te la pète un peu là! rigole Peter.

Je rigole à mon tour, pas du tout impressionnée par la colère du lutin. Je me retourne et commence à marcher avec Peter, laissant les deux vampires derrière nous.

- Alors vieux, comment tu trouves ma première rencontre avec un autre vampire que toi? demandais-je curieuse.

- Electrique crevette, électrique! se marre-t-il.

Je sais qu'il nous ont entendus mais je n'y prête pas attention.

- A demain! lançais-je dans leur direction.

- Demain? m'interroge Peter.

- Je dois le faire Petey, ça sert à rien d'attendre. admis-je.

Nous allons à l'hôtel pour passer la nuit. On pourrait rester dans la forêt...pas qu'on ai vraiment besoin d'un hôtel mais Peter aime le confort alors...

Je sens que demain sera une longue journée, que je redoute, mais attendre ne sert à rien comme je l'ai dit. Et puis tant que je suis prête, autant me lancer, et advienne que pourra. Au pire il me rejette et je perds l'homme que j'aime. Tant qu'il est heureux je pense pouvoir vivre avec ça.

- Tu viendras avec moi demain Petey? demandais-je à mon ami.

- Si tu veux oui. accepte-t-il. Ils savent que t'es un vampire, ce sera ça de moins. Il se sera fait à l'idée...peut-être.

- Merci vieux. dis-je simplement.

Le lendemain arrive plus vite que ce que j'espérais.

- Allez fillette, on se dégonfle pas. T'es forte, je le sais. m'encourage Peter alors que je pèse encore le pour et le contre pour aller voir les Cullen.

- Ah je sais pas Petey, hier j'étais dans un bon élan, là je suis plus trop sûre. admis-je piteuse.

- Oh mais moi je suis sûr et je te jure que je t'y amène par la peau des fesses si tu te bouges pas maintenant! menace-t-il sérieusement.

La menace mêlée au sérieux -toujours si peu habituel- de Peter me font me redresser et je me décide enfin.

- Ok on y va. finis-je par dire.

- Courrons en ce cas! dit-il toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

Mais comment fait-il pour être tout le temps joyeux comme ça? Je courre au suicide et lui il se réjouit! Je vous le dis moi, ce mec est trop vieux et il pète une durite!

Je le suis à travers les bois à une vitesse phénoménale. A croire qu'il craint que je ne rebrousse chemin, mais je tiens parole et ne me dégonfle pas cette fois.

- C'est l'heure de la rencontre! dit Peter avec une vois sortie d'outre tombe.

- Tu te crois drôle? raillais-je.

- Non je sais que je le suis! éclate-t-il de rire.

J'éclate de rire à mon tour, c'est communicatif ce truc là chez lui.

- Voila qui est mieux. sourit-il une fois que nous avons repris notre sérieux.

- T'es un ange tombé du ciel Petey. admis-je.

- A votre service mademoiselle... rigole-t-il en me faisant une révérence. Bon alors prête?

- Non mais autant y aller. dis-je.

Il n'a même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle ci s'ouvre sur le vampire blond d'hier soir.

Il nous salue et nous laisse entrer. Je laisse Peter passer devant et me faufile discrètement derrière lui. Une fois dans le salon je fais un pas sur le côté et vérifie ce que mon odorat supposait. Effectivement i vampires différents ici. Mon instinct me garde, je refais un pas de côté pour me planquer derrière Peter.

- Alors que nous vaut cette visite? demande le chef de famille.

- Bella est venue s'expliquer. Pardonnez la c'est une nouvelle née et elle fait encore face à ses instincts. dit-il à leur attention. Allez crevette, je sais que tu es capable. m'encourage-t-il.

Il pose un bras autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir.

- Une nouvelle née hein? demande Jasper.

- La vie est faite de choix, il se trouve que moi je ne l'avais pas. Disons que je profite de ce que l'on m'impose. dis-je froide comme la glace.

- Tu t'es énervée sur moi, tu m'aurais jeté le diable aux trousses si tua vais pu parce que je suis, et je cite "un putain de vampire"! Et tu te ramène là sous la même condition que moi!

- Il semblerait que ce soit le cas en effet. admis-je.

- Dis moi, est-ce que tu comptes sur le fait que je ferme ma gueule? s'énerve-t-il.

- Je parierais pas là-dessus.

- Attendez deux secondes! intervient le grand baraqué. Jazz, tu la connais?

- Oui depuis mes 16 ans. avoue-t-il. C'était toi et moi contre le monde Bella. dit-il doucement.

- Ca l'a peut-être été pendant un temps Jasper. Mais à la fin il n'y avait plus que moi contre le monde et ta dépendance. dis-je aussi doucement que lui.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ça. admet-il.

- L'amnésie post-morsure, c'est un phénomène courant chez les vampires. déclare Peter.

- Oui je sais. dit Jasper.

- Comment es-tu...enfin pourquoi es-tu devenu un vampire? finis-je par demander à mon meilleur ami.

- Je mourrais, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. J'ai refusé que Carlisle me raconte. explique-t-il.

- Eh bien, moi j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis indirectement coupable de ça. Carlisle?

- C'est très simple en fait. Désolé fils. Jasper a été admis à l'hôpital pour overdose de drogue. avoue Carlisle.

- Evidemment, je n'étais pas là pour gérer tes prises. Donc c'est ma faute. dis-je en accusant le coup.

- Et je t'en remercie! sourit fièrement Alice.

- Oh tu ne devrais pas, je suis peut-être un vampire mais je me hais tout autant que je hais chaque vampire foulant cette Terre. Jamais je n'aurais voulu que ça arrive.

- Fillette...commence Peter les yeux tristes.

- Excuse moi Petey, tu sais que ça ne te concerne pas. le rassurais-je.

Il me fait un petit sourire.

- Je suis tellement désolée Jay, que tu sois devenu un vampire par ma faute. J'aurais du être là et te soutenir comme avant.

- Jay...c'est mon surnom, celui que tu me donne? demande-t-il pas du tout sûr de lui.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot.

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal? interroge-t-il tout à coup.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire. J'aurais du rester avec toi et prendre soin de toi comme je me l'étais promis. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, je suis juste partie, après 4 ans de dépression de ta part.

- 4 ans? Que s'est-il passé? demande-t-il.

- Oh non Jay, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ça aussi? le suppliais-je.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien après mes 19 ans. dit-il.

- Tu m'étonne. dis-je de la façon la plus morbide qui soit. Est-ce que personne ici n'a voulu se renseigner sur ton histoire? demandais-je à la ronde.

- Nous l'avons fait. commence la mère. Mais nous avons jugé que Jasper était trop fragile pour encaisser une telle nouvelle à son réveil. Et par la suite personne n'a jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire. Lui n'a jamais voulu tenter quoi que ce soit. avoue-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir Jasper? demandais-je choquée.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. dit-il calmement.

- Tu ne veux pas connaître les faits qui nous amènent ici aujourd'hui? questionnais-je en m'énervant.

- S'il ne veut pas savoir, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. renchérit Alice.

- Parce que je le connais mieux que quiconque ici. contrais-je.

- Oh il n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu! fanfaronne-t-elle.

- Oh oui, parce que tu l'a fait entrer dans un moule à ta convenance sûrement! l'accusais-je.

- Bella, calme toi ma belle, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et que ça va s'arranger. me confie Peter.

Et comme à chaque fois que Peter commence une phrase par "je sais", j'ai confiance en lui parce que son don est entré en jeu à un moment ou un autre.

- Toi! dis-je en m'adressant à Edward. Tu lis dans les pensées, dis moi ce que Jasper veut réellement.

- Et bien en fait, il n'est plus très sûr de rien. annonce-t-il.

A ses mots, la voyante se pose sur les genoux de Jasper et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis elle pose sa bouche devant son oreille et lui murmure quelque chose pour lui seul.

- Non Alice! Je veux savoir. la contre Jasper.

- Mais Jazzou...écoute moi s'il te plaît. supplie l'autre.

- Elle a des réponses aux questions que je me pose depuis 3 ans, et cette fois je veux savoir.

Je n'attends rien d'autre pour lui dire ce que je sais.

- Tes parents sont morts dans un accident lorsque tu avais 19 ans. Tu es le seul survivant de cet accident, tu ne t'en ai jamais remis.

- Quelle délicatesse! rigole Peter.

- Ca devait être dit. Tu es entré dans une dépression profonde. Tu as commencé à boire, puis à coucher à droite et à gauche, et pour finir tu t'es drogué. Toujours plus. J'ai essayé dieu sait combien de fois de te faire voir quelqu'un, mais tu n'as jamais voulu. Je n'ai jamais pu aller contre ta volonté pour ça. Je te l'ai pardonné au début, mais au fur et à mesure je désespérais de te voir dépérir de la sorte. J'étais impuissante face au mal que tu te faisais et que tu me faisais indirectement. Mais mieux que des mots, si tu me le demande je peux te le montrer.

- Tu peux faire ça? demande-t-il curieux.

- Un mot et je le ferais. certifiais-je.

- Je veux! ordonne-t-il.

Alors je lui montre tout, depuis mes 13 ans jusqu'à mon départ pour l'Europe il y a un peu plus de 3 ans. Et l'expérience est, comment dire...aussi dure pour lui que pour moi. Mais je tiens le coup et vais jusqu'au bout. Je crois aussi qu'Edward partage notre échange puisqu'il peut lire dans les pensées. Cependant il ne dit rien.

Une fois que j'ai insufflé à Jasper tous mes souvenirs il sort de la pièce sans rien dire.

- Ah! Ben voila autre chose! s'exclame Peter.

- Viens Petey, allons prendre l'air nous aussi. proposais-je.

Il me suit en sachant que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

- Ca va crevette, tu tiens le coup? demande-t-il aux aguets.

- Oui je vais faire avec, je pensais pas que ce serait si dur de partager tout ça. soupirais-je.

- Aujourd'hui Jasper a compris beaucoup de choses. déclare-t-il.

- Toutes ces choses, il les a vécues, et même s'il ne s'en souvient pas elles sont quelque pat au fond de lui. dis-je.

- Oui mais il ne les avaient jamais imaginé de ton point de vue. Te rends-tu compte? Il vient de comprendre ce qu'il t'a fait vivre pendant 4 ans. Il doit avoir eu une prise de conscience énorme. Laisse lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle. explique-t-il.

- Oui tu as raison.

- As-tu pensé aux Volturis, enfin tu sais? Tu es allée jusqu'où dans tes souvenirs? demande Peter.

- Je me suis arrêtée au jour où je suis partie pour l'Europe. Ce voyage est une autre histoire que je ne partagerais que s'il me le demande. l'informais-je.

- D'accord, je comprends. me certifie Peter.

Après cette petite discussion, je vais m'excuser auprès de la famille en leur disant que nous allons rentrer pour ne pas les déranger plus que ça.

- Cela vous dérangerez de rester? J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. propose Carlisle.

Je regarde Peter pour savoir ce qu'il en pense.

- Et bien, c'est d'accord, c'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à faire de toute façon. Hein crevette! rigola-t-il.

- Ouais vieux. rigolais-je avec lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse Doc? questionne Peter.

- Doc? demandais-je.

- Oui. Répond Carlisle. Je suis docteur.

- Ah ça c'est bien, vous allez pouvoir me dire si au bout d'un certain temps un vampire peut montrer quelques signes de démence ou de folie?

- Qu'entendez-vous par là? m'interroge Carlisle.

Les autres me regardent curieux.

- Ben en fait voila il se trouve que...commençais-je.

- Que rien du tout, ne prêtez pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte. me coupe Peter.

- Mais Petey, je peux enfin connaître la vérité! râlais-je pour la forme.

J'étais presque morte de rire et les autres nous regardaient, Peter et moi, comme si nous débarquions d'une autre planète.

- Oubliez ça, elle rigole. annonce Peter.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Bella venait d'être transformée? demande le toubib.

- Ca fait 4 mois que je l'ai fait effectivement. dit fièrement Peter.

- Hier était sa première rencontre avec d'autres vampires?

- Oui nous sommes restés enfermés tout ce temps là pour...raison personnelle. éluda mon ami.

Je le remercie intérieurement et le vampire blond passa à autre chose.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste? se renseigne-t-il.

- Peter tu ne t'es pas présenté hier soir? dis-je.

- Ben en fait...non. dit-il penaud.

- Et après tu dis que la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui est mal élevée, mais tu sors d'où vieux! Ils auraient pu te prendre pour n'importe qui hier soir, et te tuer. T'es taré mon pauvre gars! répondis-je outrée. Bien puisque mon ami est incapable de faire les choses dans les formes je vais m'en charger. Je suis Bella Swan, je vis ici depuis toujours. Le reste vous l'aurez compris, Jasper et moi étions comme les deux doigts de la main, puis il y a eu cet accident et tout a changé. Je suis partie en Europe où j'ai vécu quelques aventures et où j'ai rencontré Peter. Puis Jay m'a appelé et je suis rentrée. La suite j'imagine que vous la connaissez. Ce grand idiot c'est Peter Personne. Il ne connaît plus son nom de famille alors on fera avec. Il a fait les guerres du Sud avant de s'échapper de l'emprise de sa maîtresse. Du reste c'est devenu un vampire nomade jusqu'à notre rencontre en Europe. Et nous voila aujourd'hui.

- Les guerres du Sud! s'extasie Emmett.

- Ouais mon gars, je suis un vrai guerrier! s'exclame Peter joyeux, comme toujours.

Nous continuons de répondre aux questions que se posent les membres de cette famille, sur nos dons, nos vies, nos penchants alimentaires... tout ça quoi. Tout y passe sauf le séjour en Italie et la menace qui en résulte. A la fin de la soirée, Jasper revient. Sans un mot il se plante devant moi et me fixe pendant un certain temps. Je ne fléchis pas, je connais Jasper par cœur et je sais qu'il a besoin de ce temps. Il parlera en temps voulu.

Les autres nous observent et attendent une réaction de l'un ou de l'autre. Jasper agit en premier.

- Bee! Tu m'a tellement manqué! s'écrie-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le peut.

- Enfin! soupirais-je.

Je serre mon ami contre moi et en profite pour sentir son odeur qui m'avait tellement manqué. Un jour je l'avais décrite à Peter "c'est un bol d'air frais, il sent le soleil et le bois, le Texas en une bouffée!" avais-je dit. "Le Texas?" m'avait alors demandé Peter. Je lui avait expliqué que Jay était un Texan de pure souche et que la Trinity* coulait dans ses veines. Je retrouve enfin cette senteur. Et dieu que c'est bon!

- Je suis tellement, mais alors tellement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir! s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est le passé Jay, je t'en ai voulu au début mais c'est fini maintenant. Il y a bien longtemps que tu es pardonné. dis-je en souriant.

- Et c'est donc le fameux Peter? dit-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

- Le seul et l'unique! rigolais-je.

- Alors le vol était bon mon gars? demande Peter mort de rire en faisant allusion à hier quand il a envoyé Jay dans le mur.

- Ca se revaudra. menace Jasper.

- C'est quand tu veux morveux, je t'attends de pieds fermes. assure mon ami.

- Votre accent...vous êtes Texan? demande Jasper soudain intéressé.

- Ouais un vrai de vrai! s'exclame Peter avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- Peter est un vampire joyeux, il rigole tout le temps pour rien. déclarais-je à l'assemblée.

- Tu te moque encore de moi crevette! râle-t-il.

- Moi, jamais de la vie, j'informe les gens sur ton comportement. dis-je sérieusement ce qui lui fait échapper un rire.

- Hey gamin! Tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai le sentiment qu'on va pas mal se côtoyer. dit Peter à l'attention de Jasper.

- Oui m'sieur. rigole Jasper à son tour, quand je dis que Peter est communicatif, c'est pas des conneries.

- Bon! déclare Peter. Je vais nous faire gagner du temps. Est-ce qu'Alice est réellement la compagne de Jasper. sort-il sans prévenir.

- QUOI? PETER! Non mais t'es malade! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. J'avais dit plus tard! m'énervais-je.

- Calme fillette! Je sais que tu te serais défiler et que tu aurais repousser. déclare Peter.

- T'abuses la! criais-je.

- La question que je me pose en fait, c'est comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? contre mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne veux pas en parler! dit Peter pour me contrarier ou en sachant que je vais le faire par pur esprit de contradiction.

- Moi je vais le faire! C'était en Italie, à Volterra. commençais-je.

- Vous êtes allés à Volterra? interroge Carlisle brusquement.

- Oui chez les Volturis. Pas que j'ai vraiment eu le choix, en ce qui concerne Peter, ben on verra plus tard. Bref, je marchais tranquillement dans la rue quad je me prends une gamine en pleine tronche. Je lui dis de s'excuser que ça se fait pas. Elle me répond qu'elle s'en fout et s'en va. Je grommelle un truc pas trop aimable ce qui la fait se retourner. Elle me regarde méchamment comme si elle allait me bouffait et s'énerve. Puis elle vient vers moi, me choppe le bras et me traîne derrière elle. Je me dis que pour une gamine elle a drôlement de force. Elle m'amène dans un endroit méga glauque. Ouaip! Le château de son maître. Tout un bordel là dedans, ils finissent par me mettre en cellule. Pourquoi? J'ai un don qui les intéresse, ils me veulent dans leur rang. Mais je refuse parce que c'est des tarés. C'est quand le lendemain arrive et que je subis mes premières tortures que je me dis que y a un truc qui cloche vraiment chez ces gens là. A la première morsure je finis pas comprendre que ce ne sont pas des humains. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je découvre que ce sont des vampires. Au bout de quelque chose comme 5 mois, un nouveau prisonnier arrive. Le mec est aussi un vampire mais apparemment il a fait un truc contre eux et ils sont pas contents.

A ces mots Peter explose de rire.

- J'ai tué 3 de leurs gardes! rigole-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue.

- Bref ils le mettent dans la cellule juste à côté de moi. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que Peter est là pour moi et qu'il a tout prévu. Il me parle, me pose des questions jour après jour. Nous restons sans rien faire 3 mois de plus. Notre amitié se consolide, en fait il me teste. Ce qu'il veut c'est savoir si j'ai le courage et si je serais assez résistante quand l'heure sera venue. Nous subissons chacun des tortures tous les jours. L'un supportant les cris d'agonie de l'autre sans pouvoir rien faire. Encore un mois plus tard il décide que le moment est venu. On se carapate grâce à Peter. Mais les Volturis nous retrouvent non loin de leur château. Je les menace, on y est arrivés une fois, on pourra le faire autant de fois qu'il le faudra maintenant. C'est alors qu'ils nous donne un compromis, que je devienne vampire, que je vive ma vie mais que lorsqu'ils m'appellent je rapplique pour exécuter les ordres. Je ne dis rien, ils ont sûrement du prendre mon silence pour une acceptation puisqu'ils nous ont laissée partir. Lorsque j'ai été transformé Peter leur a fait parvenir un message leur disant pour moi. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que Peter n'a pas d'odeur. En somme il ne peuvent pas le traquer et ne pourront donc jamais nous retrouver.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta première rencontre c'était avec Jane. réfléchit Peter.

- Ca change quelque chose? demandais-je.

Les autres digéraient doucement mon histoire, surtout Jasper.

- Oui parce que le don qu'ils recherchent n'est pas celui que tu connais, mais celui que tu as et que nous n'avons jamais entraperçu. s'exclame-t-il.

- Peter, sans rire je comprends que dalle. dis-je.

- Tu sais bien que Jane est capable de faire souffrir quelqu'un à distance. Mais sur toi elle n'a pas pu. Lorsque vous vous êtes rentrées dedans la première fois elle a essayé mais a échoué, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a amené à Aro. Tu es un bouclier Bella! Comment ça a pu m'échapper? raconte Peter.

- Parce que tu es arrivé en cours de route, tu savais qu'ils me voulaient parce que j'avais quelque chose qu'ils convoitaient. Mais tu n'as jamais su dans quelles circonstances ils l'ont su et moi je l'ignorais tout simplement. tentais-je.

- Ca se tient. accepta Peter.

- Vous êtes toujours menacés? interrogea Carlisle.

- Oui. répondis-je. Mais comme je vous lai dit Peter n'a pas d'odeur donc nous sommes en sécurité tant que nous restons l'un avec l'autre.

- J'imagine en effet que c'est le mieux pour vous deux. admet Esmée.

- Mais Peter, n'as-tu pas une compagne? demande Rosalie qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

- Euh non. J'étais amoureux autrefois, elle n'était pas ma compagne mais j'aurais pu faire ma vie avec. C'était pendant les guerres du Sud. Maria cherchait des talents pour renforcer son armée. Elle transformait un nombre incroyable de vampires. Elle les entraînaient au combat. Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Ceux qui se révélaient sans talent devaient s'entraîner encore plus au corps à corps. Chaque jour des vampires par dizaine étaient tués parce qu'ils n'étaient capables de rien. Ce fut le cas pour Sarah. Elle n'avait pas de don et n'était pas plus à l'aise que ça au combat. Elle se refusait tout simplement à se battre. Maria l'a faite tuer et m'a obligé à regarder. Après ça dès que j'ai pu je me suis enfui, en laissant cette vie derrière moi et en espérant ne jamais la retrouver. expliqua Peter.

Je le serre dans mes bras parce que je sais que cette époque était dure pour lui et aussi qu'il n'est pas encore totalement remis de la mort de Sarah.

Je regarde Rosalie. Au premier abord je la prenais pour une fille froide, mais je me trompais je crois. La question qu'elle avait posée prouvait déjà qu'elle se souciait un peu des gens. De plus je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et cela l'avait plus touchée que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Esmée aussi est émue. Et finalement, Jasper coupe le silence qui s'était installé.

- Oh mon dieu, tu as du tellement souffrir! s'écrie-t-il. Et ça c'est de ma faute.

- Ne te fustige pas Jay, c'est moi et moi seule qui ait pris la décision de visiter l'Italie. Il est clair que tu n'es responsable de rien de ce qui m'est arrivé là-bas. expliquais-je.

- Oui mais si j'avais pris soin de toi au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort...commence-t-il.

- Alors rien Jasper! Je suis responsable, pas toi. De toute façon tout cela est derrière moi maintenant et j'en ai finis avec les Volturis. le coupais-je.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça! s'exclame-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas non plus passer ma vie à le ressasser! Mieux vaut passer à autre chose, c'est le mieux à faire.

- Bien et maintenant que les explications ont été faites, quelqu'un peut répondre à ma question? argumente Peter.

- Laquelle vieux? demandais-je blasée.

- Elle est son âme sœur ou non? se borne-t-il.

- Merde! Petey c'est le moment tu crois? dis-je un peu en colère.

- Je crois Darling' qu'il n'y a pas de moment pour ça, autant être vite fixé. renchérit-il.

- Excusez-le, Peter est du genre franc et direct et n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire. avertis-je la famille.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. assure Carlisle. De plus c'est une question que je me pose aussi.

- J'ai trouvé Jasper parce qu'il est mon âme sœur. dit Alice avec son ton fier que j'aimerais beaucoup lui faire ravaler.

- Je ne suis pas sûr! dit Peter mystérieusement.

- Je l'ai clairement vu dans ma vision, il avait besoin de moi, je l'ai sauvé. Je l'ai amené à Carlisle pour ne pas qu'il meurt. renchérit la petite vampire.

- Ce qui, en soit, n'est pas un argument recevable. dis-je sur la défensive.

- Bien sur que c'en est un! s'exclame-t-elle. Pourquoi l'aurais-je vu autrement?

- J'en sais rien moi! maugréais-je en me tournant vers Peter. Petey, tu disais que...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit crevette. dit Peter en me fixant dans les yeux.

Oh la phrase qui commence par "je sais"! Ce qui autrement dit, signifie que notre chère Alice, ici présente, ment. Je me colle à Peter pour qu'il me soutienne.

- C'est faux. dis-je sans émotion à l'attention du lutin.

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi. remarque Rosalie.

- Et bien Peter sait des choses et il ne ment jamais. dis-je avec confiance.

- Comment peux-tu être sûre de ça? demande Carlisle.

- Que ressens-tu Jasper? Je veux dire, pour moi? demandais-je au principal concerné.

- Une attirance étrange. dit-il clairement et simplement.

- Tu es venue ici pour me voler l'homme que j'aime! m'accuse Alice.

- Je suis venue ici pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. J'aime Jasper depuis mes 14 ans. Il fallait que je lui dise et maintenant c'est chose faite. Pour dire vrai, lorsque je voulais lui dire en rentrant d'Europe je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait marié. Puisqu'en 3 ans il n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir. dis-je acerbe.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait Jazz? questionne Rosalie.

- Parce que Alice m'a dit qu'elle réagirait très mal. Elle avait eu une vision. expliqua Jasper.

- Je méritais de savoir Jasper, je ne t'ai jamais oublié moi, j'ai pensé à toi tout ce temps là, je t'ai appelé un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu n'as jamais répondu, que pouvais-je faire de plus?

Il me regarde avec un air coupable.

- J'ai une hypothèse! fanfaronne Peter. Alice ne l'a jamais laissé répondre parce que elle savait que si Bella était au courant elle reviendrait dans la seconde. Mais Alice ne voulait pas l'avoir dans le secteur. Bella représentait une menace. Jasper aurait été susceptible de se rappeler et ça Alice ne le voulait pas. Ce qu'elle n'a pas prévu c'est que dès qu'elle a eu le dos tourné Jasper a appelé sa meilleure amie et lui a dit de revenir. Est-ce que je me trompe? conclus Peter et j'étais soufflée par son discours. Est-ce que cette fille est cruelle à ce point?

- C'est la vérité. admit calmement Jasper.

Alice trahie se tourne vers lui et lui hurle dessus un tas de choses incompréhensibles. A vrai dire je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre brailler.

- Excuse moi tu peux juste te la fermer s'il te plaît, on s'entend plus penser ici! criais-je. Elle me regarde avec des yeux noirs de rage, prête à m'attaquer.

- Je te le déconseille fortement jeune Alice. la prévient Peter.

Mais le lutin n'en fait qu'à sa tête et malgré l'avertissement de mon ami elle me saute dessus. Mais grâce aux entraînements de Peter et à mes instincts de nouveau-né, je l'évite facilement. Et dans mon élan, je lui me retourne et lui assène un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui la fait valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, même avec ton don. dis-je.

Mais elle ne se laisse pas faire, je dois au moins lui reconnaître ça. Elle se relève et coure vers moi. Malheureusement pour elle j'ai été entraînée par Peter et elle, visiblement, par personne. Ce qui fait de moi la plus expérimentée. De ce fait Alice se retrouve vite au tapis par une manœuvre calculée détruisant au passage une table basse et une console se trouvant un peu plus loin, et recouverte de bibelots. Peter me fait un grand sourire.

- Ah je suis fière de toi crevette! Les entraînements ont portés leurs fruits. s'exclame-t-il enthousiaste.

- Merci Petey. souris-je à mon tour. Excusez-moi pour...tout ça. dis-je en faisant un geste autour de moi. Je pense que nous ferions mieux de partir. ajoutais-je à l'attention des Cullen.

Ils ne répondent rien, j'attrape Peter par le bras et me jette dehors sans attendre.

- Allez vieux, c'est l'heure de filer. dis-je dans l'empressement.

Après quelques secondes Peter m'arrête.

- Et Jasper dans tout ça? demande-t-il semblant ne rien comprendre à la situation.

- Jasper détient maintenant la vérité sur tout. A lui de faire un choix. Nous devons aller ailleurs. l'informais-je.

- Ou ça? questionne-t-il.

- Un endroit que seuls lui et moi connaissons. Quelque part ou je sais qu'il pourra me retrouver si c'est ce qu'il veut. expliquais-je.

- Mais pourquoi? finit-il.

- Peter cesse de poser des questions et suit moi. ordonnais-je presque en marchant à travers bois.

Je m'arrête lorsque je me retrouve enfin dans ce lieu magique. Une clairière que Jay et moi avons découverte lors de nos nombreuses promenades. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais on s'y sent en sécurité, comme si ici, rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Si Jasper venait à me chercher je sais qu'il commencerait par ici. Alors je décide de rester là 48 heures.

- Et que feras-tu s'il n'est pas venu au bout de ces 48 heures? demande encore une fois Peter.

- Ne le sais-tu pas Petey?

- Ben non!

- Nous retournerons en Texas, et nous ferons notre vie. On trouvera ta compagne et quand tu en auras marre de moi alors je partirais vers de nouvelles aventures. dis-je avec un ton, qui, malgré mes efforts paraissait plus triste qu'enjoué.

- Tu me la fera pas à moi fillette. Pour commencer je n'en aurais jamais marre de toi, de plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir vivre d'autres aventures sans moi! J'ai beau faire le fort et le fier, j'ai besoin de toi tu sais. avoua-t-il tout doucement.

- Pas autant que moi Petey, pas autant que moi. le rassurais-je.

Si je n'avais pas été un vampire à cette heure, je verserais sans doute toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le fait de revoir Jay, de lui balancer toute la vérité et de m'enfuir une fois encore sans savoir si je le reverrais un jour...tout ça me rend plus triste que jamais. Parce que maintenant il sait ce que je ressens pour lui depuis toutes ces années. Et c'est plus dur de le quitter sans même savoir ce qu'il en pense. Jasper est le genre de gars calme et posé qui réfléchit dans toutes les situations. C'est pour ça que je lui laisse du temps. Espérons que le destin me soit favorable.

L'attente est longue et Peter se fait impatient. Il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage depuis maintenant 25 heures. Il est en train de creuser sol à chaque pas de plus. Pourquoi diable les vampires ne se fatigue jamais? Ca fait presque 48 heures que nous sommes là. Dans seulement 3 petites heures la fin du temps sera écoulée et nous devrons partir.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis notre avenir entre les mains de ce gamin? me redemande Peter une énième fois.

- Parce que je dépends de lui. je décide de lui répondre finalement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? se plaint-il.

- Oh je sais, tu es un monstre sanguinaire affreux et ton plaisir quotidien et de vider les gens de leur sang! m'exclamais-je.

- Merci fillette, ce rappel à la réalité est un vrai plaisir. dit-il sarcastique... Pourquoi ce gosse est-il si lent? râle-t-il.

- Parce que j'avais beaucoup à réfléchir. répond Jasper en sautant d'un arbre.

- Ah je suis content de te voir gamin! L'attente a été longue. déclare Peter.

- Et moi je suis contente que tu puisses empêcher Peter de creuser une tranchée dans notre carrière. ajoutais-je.

- Peux-tu nous faire part de tes conclusions? renchérit Peter.

- La décision s'est imposée à moi clairement. Et j'ai du m'excuser auprès de la famille Cullen. Ce que je dois savoir c'est si vous m'accepter? demande Jasper inquiet.

- C'est oui pour moi! affirme Peter tout joyeux.

- Es-tu réellement sûr de toi? interrogeais-je en m'approchant de mon meilleur ami.

- Plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été. certifie-t-il.

- Je ne eux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. m'inquiétais-je.

- Bee, ça a toujours été toi et moi contre le monde, même si je t'ai un peu lâché pendant un temps. J'en suis désolé mais il m'a fallu traversé ça. Maintenant je veux me consacrer à notre avenir. assure-t-il.

- J'en suis heureuse, mais il faut que tu saches que Peter sera toujours avec moi. Tu pourras faire avec? demandais-je.

Et comme pour me prouver qu'il est prêt à s'engager, il prend ma tête entre ses deux mains. Son pouce caresse ma joue et lentement, pour ne rien brusquer, ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes. Quand finalement sa bouche se pose sur la mienne, je me sens entière, prête à braver le monde. Comme si mon cœur se mettait à rebattre à la seule présence de Jasper, comme une évidence. L'avenir sera beau je le sais, et grâce à mon ami et à mon amour je suis sûre que notre vie sera belle. Ensemble nous pourrons tout affronter.

- Et maintenant, allons chercher ma compagne! s'exclame Peter avec la joie qui le caractérise.

Mon empathe de petit ami ne peut que le suivre, son bonheur étant si puissant qu'il l'attire.

Je souris à la vie qui s'offre devant nous et espère de tout cœur que nous trouverons Charlotte le plus vite possible.

Comment je sais son nom? Une intuition féminine...et un peu de magie vampirique.

Fin

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Un petit truc pour se faire plaisir.**

**Si vous n'aimez pas la fin vous avez le droit de me le dire, je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas écrire les fins d'histoire et j'avoue ne jamais savoir comment finir.**

**Pour celles qui me suivent sur mes autres histoires, à savoir Comment j'ai changé et Vampire?, sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné. J'ai avancé les deux mais pas suffisamment pour faire un chapitre. J'ai une petite panne d'inspiration, mais ne vous en faites pas je vais vite m'y remettre. Je vous ai fait ce petit OS en attendant, pour compenser et me faire pardonner.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt :)**


End file.
